Cupid Conspirisy, Part 3
by Draka Dracula
Summary: The conclution of Cupid Conspirisy.


Dot was busy with paperwork when the vid-window from Turbo appeared.  
"Howdy, Dot!" Turbo smiled.  
"Oh...umm; hi Turbo!" Dot glanced up from her typing.  
"Could Ah talk ta ya fer a bit?" he asked.  
"Ummm...yeah -- sure..."  
"Do ya love Bob?" Turbo came right out and asked her.  
Dot nearly fell backwards out of her chair. "What?"  
"Do ya love Bob?" Turbo repeated paiantly.  
"What kind of a question is that?" Dot asked.  
"Somethin' Ah want ta know."  
Dot chuckled, "I guess...I -- yeah, I guess I do..."  
"If'n he proposed sometime soon, would ya marry him?"  
"What is this; twenty questions?"  
"Dot, Ah want ta know where ya stand with Bob. If'n he prososed ta ya sometime in tha near future, would ya marry him?"  
Dot blinked hard, "I...I...I would...seriously consider it..."  
"Ah should hope so!" Turbo smiled. "He's a good fella."  
"Yeah -- but we haven't been together that long..."  
"You've been together longer than Wild Card an' Jo Ann," Turbo pointed out.  
"Yeah...but..."  
"But, what?"  
"You know what, Uncle turbo...I'm scared...Did he put you up to this?"  
"No. And what are ya scared of?"  
"Losing him again -- or finding out that he loves someone else more..."  
"Dot, I have it on tha most trustworthy authority that neither will happen."  
"He did put you up to this; didn't he??!" Dot's eyes flashed.  
"No, he didn't," Turbo smiled.  
"Yeah, right..."  
"No, he didn't. Tha authority Ah have on tha first one is Jo Ann an' her amazing powers. She says that neither of ya will lose tha other. As for tha second one, Bob, himself, admitted that he loved ya," Turbo grinned.  
Dot looked shocked.  
Turbo continued to grin.  
Dot gasped, "He...said...what?!"  
"He said that he loved ya."  
"Oh...I...oh User...I...Bob..."   
Turbo smiled and watched his niece confront her feelings.  
Dot felt a wave of emotions; relief, joy, shock. She gasped "Bob" at various intervals.  
"Prehaps ya should talk ta him," Turbo suggested.  
"Yeah...maybe..." she whispered, still stunned. "Look -- um...Uncle turbo -- I have to go...I -- er...I have a...meeting; yeah, thats it -- a meeting..." Dot said.  
"Of course, Dot," Turbo smiled. "Ah hope yer meetin' goes well."  
"Umm...yeah...thanks...I have to go. To the meeting."Dot smiled.  
"'Bye, Dot." Turbo went to report to the other memembers of the Cupid Conspiricy.  
Dot ran out of the PO. "Cancel all my meetings for the rest of the second!!" Dot yelled to Phong as she ran past him.  
"Of course, Dot," Phong replied. This was so unlike Dot! he thought.  
Dot snatched her zipboard and flew out. How could she have been so mean earlier?!  
Back at Al's, the Cupid Conpiritors waited for any news on Bob and Dot.  
Turbo's vidwindow appeared.  
"WELL?!" Mouse and Matrix demanded.  
"Ah got her ta a least think about exceptin' Bob's proposal, should he make one," Turbo smiled.  
"You did!!!" AndrAIa squealed with delight.  
"That part's over. Now, we have to wait for Bob to propose and Dot to accept," Jo Ann said.  
Andri giggled happily.  
"Easy, Andri," Jo Ann cautioned. "Don't count your chickens before they are hatched. Bob hasn't proposed, yet."  
"He will..."  
  
Meanwhile, Dot sped around mainframe, trying to find Bob.  
  
Bob, meanwhile, was sitting in Floating Point Park, thinking about what Turbo and the others had said. He got out a ring that he had been saving for that very special day, when he would ask Dot to marry him. He looked at the sparkling diamond, with an icon carved into the crytaline surface.  
"Who's that for?" came a familer voice from behind him. A voice using an unusually teasing tone.  
Bob blushed and tried to hide the ring. But Dot had seen it. He brought it out, smiling, and looking very shy.  
"Well? Who's it for, m'love?" Dot let the tenderness that she felt in her heart into her voice and face.  
Bob took a deep breath to steady his nerves and prepare for what he was going to say.  
"Dot...will...will you...marry me?" he asked, going on one knee. The classic position of romanic proposals.  
Dot dropped down onto her knees to be level with him, tears forming in her eyes. She looked into his eyes and nodded, her throat choking up with tears.  
"Yes, Bob..." she finally whispered, reaching out to touch his face... "Yes -- I will..."   
Bob smiled. He drew her to him in a long embrace, kissing her lips deeply.  
Dot wrapped her arms around him, one hand running its way through his long hair. "I love you..." she whispered.  
"And I love you..." he whispered back.  
Tears of joy started to fall down Dot's face, and she hugged Bob tighter. "I never dared hope to be this happy..."  
"Me either..."  
The intimate moment was shattered by an annoying voice.  
"WEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL, please tell our viewers if this is what I'm led to believe it is? Are the COMMAND.COM and the Guardian finally going to 'tie the knot'?!"  
"Two words for you, Mike;" Dot smiled, "GO AWAY!!"  
Dejected, Mike left the park.  
Dot stared. He had listened to her!! "Did you see that?!" she asked Bob.  
Bob just nodded. He was as stunned as she was!  
Dot wrapped her arms around Bob, burying her face his his chest; allowing herself her tears of joy.  
Bob stroked her hair and held her to him, almost afraid that this was all a wonderful dream.  
Dot just held onto Bob like a life-line; afraid she wake up in Megaframe -- alone again.  
After awhile, Bob said, "Let's go to Al's."  
Dot lifted her face from his chest; it was still tear-streaked. "Why?" she asked, puzzled.  
"I think there are some match-makers who will want to know the outcome of their efforts," Bob smiled and winked.  
Dot laughed softly, "Let's go. But lets play a little trick on them!" she whispered into his ear. A smile crossed his face.   
"That's mean...but okay..."  
  
Back at Al's, the Cupid Conspiritors waited. This just had to work. It just had to!  
A tearful Dot entered Al's. She turned to the waiter;  
"Get me something strong. I need a drink.." she voice quivered with barely muffled tears.  
"Oh, no..." Jo Ann whispered. Had they failed?  
Dot took the drink and swallowed it all hard. She wandered over to the conspirators.  
"Hello..." her voice seemed sad.  
"Dot, you okay?" Matrix asked.  
"I guess..." She bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes. Raising her left hand (complete with engagement ring) to her face Dot wiped at the tear that had spilled down her face. She wondered if anyone noticed the ring.  
What was that? Jo Ann thought. She saw the ring, a diamond with a carved icon on it's surface. And right where an engagement ring should be! But why was Dot acting so sad? Jo Ann was puzzled.  
"I guess i'm ok..." Dot sniffled.  
"What happened? Did Bob talk to ya?" Mouse asked.  
Dot let a tear fall from her eyes, "Yes...he did..."  
"And..." Ray said.  
"And..." Dot took a quivering breath in. "And...he asked me to marry him...can you imagine?!"  
"And you said..." Jo Ann asked. But she already knew the answer to that. The ring was there, on Dot's finger. The eyes of the other Cupid Conspiritors lit up in atticipation.  
A smile crossed Dot's tear-streaked face, "I said yes..."  
"ALRIGHT!" Matrix shouted. He grabbed AndrAIa and hugged her. The other two couples followed their example.  
Dot giggled and called, "Alright you can come on in, Bob!"   
Bob walked into Al's, grinning broadly. He put an arm around Dot's shoulder and smiled at his friends.  
"How could you, Dot!" AndrAIa asked.  
"Yeah! That was mean!" Andri cried, tears appearing in her little eyes.  
"I'm sorry..." Dot picked the little sprite up.  
"You mean...the cryin' before...it was all a trick?" Wild Card asked.  
"No; I had been crying -- tears of joy..." Dot confessed.  
"But you acted so sad?" Wild Card was confused.  
"I think Bob knew we were playing match-maker. Right, Bob?" Jo Ann asked, smiling at the Guardian.  
Bob nodded, "Mouse was a littel blatant," he grinned.  
"How?!? What did Ah say ta tip ya off?" the hacker asked.  
"You and Turbo with the whole 'marry her' thing; it kinda gave the game away -- and Jo Ann refusing to answer my question as to whether you were match-making..." Bob grinned.  
"Our intentions where that detectable?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Transparent wasn't the word..." Bob admitted.  
"We have ta improve our sneakiness!" Wild Card laughed.  
Dot squeezed Bob's hand, "You guys? Subtle?! That'll be the second!" she laughed.  
"Only if we were ninjas, huh?" Jo Ann grinned.  
Dot just smiled and wrapped her arms further around Bob. Rarely one for public displays of affection, this simple gesture said more coming from Dot.   
"So, when's the weddin', bro?" Wild Card asked.  
"The date?!" Bob and Dot excalimed in unison; "Haven't a clue!"  
"The organizer?" Matrix said, almost afraid to say it.  
"I don't know," Dot smiled. "I think I'll hire someone..."  
"Who?" Matrix asked.  
"I don't know -- I just know that I want to relax and enjoy my wedding; I don't want to get stressed about details..." Dot smiled  
Jo Ann got up and jokingly felt Dot's forehead.  
"No...she doesn't have a fever!" she announced, still grinning.  
Dot laughed aloud. "Right now, I couldn't care less if Bob and I grabbed two of you as witnesses and ran to the PO and had a quiet little private ceremony..."  
"How private would it be? You just know Mike's gonna show up and announce the whole thing to all of Mainframe," Wild Card said.  
"Mike doesn't even know we're engaged yet!" Bob grinned  
"Has little details ever stopped Mike?" AndrAIa asked.  
"True..." Dot admitted.  
"Think we should go into business as match-makers?" Ray asked.  
"You guys are subtle enough!!" Bob laughed.  
"Who do we know that handles weddings?" Jo Ann asked. "Dot orgainized Wild Card's and mine."  
"Let's just have a small gathering of friends..." Bob suggested.  
"Nothing fancy, "Dot agreed.  
"Okay," Jo Ann said. "But where?"  
"Home!" They both breathed.  
"Uh...'home' as in 'Mainframe', or 'home' as in 'your house'?" Matrix asked.  
"Our house..."  
"What about floating point park?" AndrAIa suggested  
"That's a good spot," Jo Ann smiled. She and Wild Card had been married there.  
"Yeah; but its rather public..."  
"How about the Principle Office, then?" Jo Ann suggested.  
"Hmmmm...maybe...yeah..." Bob looked at Dot.  
"Sure!" Matrix grinned. "It's spacious enough for a wedding, but it's also private!"  
"We need to talk..." Dot smiled at Bob  
"Okay. We'll be right back," Bob smiled.  
Dot hugged her friends and left with Bob  
"What do we need to talk about, Dot?" Bob asked when they were alone.  
"I just wanted you all to myself for a while..." she smiled at him; but he knew she had something on her mind.  
"What is it, love?" Bob whispered in her ear.  
Dot smiled at him. "I just felt kinda pressured in there..."  
"They want us to be happy, that's all." Bob grinned impishly and blew into her ear.  
Dot felt a warm shiver pass through her whole form, and twisted slightly to nibble on his neck.  
"Hmmm...do I taste good, love?" he asked.  
"Unbelievably..." she whispered.  
Somehow, they found each other's lips. Bob gave Dot a long, passionate kiss.  
Dot responded in kind; pouring her whole core into showing Bob just how much she loved him.  
It was long nanos before the two lovebirds parted their lips to look longingly into each other's eyes.  
Once she had caught her breath, Dot smiled warmly at Bob, "Let's just take each nano as it comes; I promise I'll spend the rest of my existance with you..."  
"I'm for grabbing the lot of them right now, heading for the PO and getting Phong to marry us today!" Bob grinned.  
Dot smiled at him. "Fine; just let me reboot into a white dress..."  
"Okay. And I'll reboot into a tux. Then we go get them and head for the PO," Bob smiled back at her.  
"Yes; lets!" Dot smiled; she was normally so organised; it felt fun to be spontanious.  
"REBOOT!" Bob said, tapping his icon. A white tuxedo appeared on him.  
Dot smiled coyly. "REBOOT!" A simple short white dress appeared on her; her hair and make-up perfect, white heeled shoes appeared on her feet.  
"You look beautiful, Dot!" Bob whistled. He smiled at the sprite he loved so much.  
"You look wonderful too, m'love..." Dot smiled back happily.  
"Now, let's go get them. They are probibly wondering whatever became of us," Bob grinned.  
"Actually; they probably think we couldn't keep our hands off each other..." Dot smiled.  
Bob laughed. He offered her his arm as he turned back toward Al's.  
Dot took Bob's arm and proudly walked beside him.  
When they reentered Al's, the first thing Jo Ann and the others saw was the change of clothes. Jo Ann stood up in the booth to get a better look and wolf whistled when she saw them.  
Dot and Bob took their bows; "Come on guys -- reboot!! We're getting married!!  
Jo Ann and the Cupid Conpsiritors grinned at each other.  
"REBOOT!" they shouted as one, tapping their icons. Each rebooted into their best and fanciest clothes. Jo Ann and Wild Card rebooted into their wedding clothes.  
"Queen Jo Ann of the Nile!" Wild Card joked, for Jo Ann's dress was that of an ancient Egyptian queen.  
Dot smiled warmly; "Let's go!! Oh!! Where's Uncle Turbo -- he has to give me away...and little Enzo!"  
"Ryght here, Dot!" said a voice in the room with them.   
Dot turned around and hugged the Prime Guardinan. "This is all your fault, y'know.."  
"Why?" Turbo laughed, hugging his niece back.  
"You were the one who told me he really loved me..."  
"Well, Ah spoke tha truth, didn't Ah?"  
"Yes; but this is still your fault..." she teased.  
"Come on," Bob laughed. "We still have to get little Enzo, Hack, and Slash, and head for the PO."  
"Let's not forget Hex and Scuzzy!" Jo Ann said.  
The group headed out and started to walk down the streets of Mainframe; where they attracted the attention of an annoying little TV.  
"Can this be true?!? Is this really possible?!? Is Mainframe's own Guardian and COMMAND.COM finally going to tie the...knot..." Mike's voice trailed off as he stared cross-eyed at the gun pointing between his eyes.  
"Mike...SHUT UP!!!" Matrix growled, his eye glowing dangerously red, a dark red (V) glowing in the center.  
"Shutting up..." Mike squeeked quietly.  
Dot laughed out loud; "Enzo...yes Mike," she said gently, "We are -- in a private ceremony..."  
"Okay..." Mike squeeked, still cowed by Matrix's manner. (and the eye, and the gun...)  
AndrAIa gently took Matrix's gun away from Mike's face.  
The group went on, leaving a dejected and frightened media sprite behind.  
"Poor Mike..." Andri muttered. "ENZO!!" she yelled, seeing her friend.  
"BOBBBBBBBBBB!!!!!!!!!!" little Enzo yelled, running forward to tackle him.  
"Not this time, little 'bro'," Matrix grinned. Just as the small sprite ran past him, the huge warrior grabbed him by the neck of his collar, lifting him up in the air. Little Enzo tread air, getting nowhere fast.  
AndrAIa smiled at the little sprite. "You don't want to get Bob dirty..."  
"Why?" little Enzo asked. The others just smiled at him.  
Dot kissed her little brother's forehead. "Bob and I are getting married."  
"MARRIED!" the small, green sprite cried. "ALPAHNUMERIC, BOB! THAT MEANS WE'LL BE BROTHERS AND..."  
Dot laughed warmly and tapped his icon. "REBOOT!!" he yelled joyfully.  
Little Enzo rebooted into a smaller version of Bob's tux.  
"Oh, ENZO!" Andri smiled.  
"You can set him down, now, Matrix," Bob laughed. "We need to get to the PO."  
"Here's a faster way!" Jo Ann grinned. She created a portal.  
Dot felt butterflies form in her stomach, and squeezed Bob's hand.  
As one, the group entered the portal.  
"HEY, PHONG!" Matrix yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Dot winced at the yell; her butterflies really starting to get intense.   
"Yes, Matrix...?" the old sprite asked.  
"Get out the ol' book cause Bob and Dot are getting married ...TONIGHT!" Matrix laughed joyfully.  
"Congratulations, my children." Phong sped off to get his ceremony book. Dot caught Bob's eye. Hoping he wouldn't realise how nervous she felt.  
Bob smiled. He leaned over and whispered in Dot's ear,  
"Don't fret about it, love. I'm nervous, too."  
Dot smiled back at him, "I love you...I am just terrified..."  
"It's okay...so am I."  
Phong smiled up at them.  
"Got the ring?!"  
"Right here!" From somewhere, steel-haired Guardian produced the ring.  
Dot smiled; looking nervous as anything. "Let's do it!!" she smiled.  
"My children, we are gathered here tonight to join this man and this woman in the bond of holy matromony.  
"Do you, Guardian Bob, take Dot Matrix to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
Bob squeezed her hand. "I do -- forever..."   
"And do you, Dot Matrix, take Guardian Bob to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Dot's voice shook slightly as she smiled and whispered, "I do..."  
"Very well. Bob, put the ring on her finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I do thee wed."  
Bob took Dot's shaking hand in his, kissed her palm, and turned the hand to the back. He slid the wedding ring onto Dot's wedding finger.  
"With this ring, I do thee wed..."  
Quietly, Matrix slipped a ring into Dot's hand for her to put on Bob. Phong was surprised, but kept up with the ceramony.  
"Dot, put the ring on Bob's finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I do thee wed."  
Dot turned her hand over so she was holding Bob's. Her voice gained confidence as she looked in his eyes.  
"With this ring," she slipped it onto his finger, "I do thee wed.."  
"Now, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Bob let out a gasp of joy and took Dot in his arms, kissing her tenderly.  
"YAAHOOO!!!!!!!" Matrix shouted joyfully. The others applauded and added their cheers to his.  
AndrAIa squeezed Matrix's hand.  
Next up: Matrix and AndrAIa, Jo Ann thought. She smirked as she glanced at the renagade and the game sprite. Then she returned her attention to Bob and Dot.  
Dot and Bob finally pulled apart and smiled at each other.  
They turned toward their friends. The Cupid Conspritors renewed their cheers.  
Dot laughed warmly, "I still can't believe it..."  
"Believe it, love!" Bob smiled at her. He hugged her close. Phong began taking pictures.  
Dot hugged the conspirators.  
"Are you glad we did this, Dot?" Jo Ann asked when Dot hugged her.  
"Yes...I am..." Dot squeezed the User Guardian, "sister..."  
"So am I, 'sis'." Jo Ann then turned to Matrix and little Enzo. "This makes you two my brothers, you know."  
"Oh, User!" Matrix pretended to hate the idea.  
Jo Ann giggled and hugged the big man to her.  
"Ya think I'm jokin'?" Matrix teased.  
"I know you are, 'bro'," Jo Ann smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him another hug.  
Matrix picked up Jo and swung her around.  
Jo Ann laughed.   
"What are we going to do for a honeymoon?" Dot whispered to Bob.  
Wild Card had overheard them. He leaned close and whispered, "May I suggest the Fantasy Suite at the hotel in the Super Computer that Jo and I went to?" He grinned at them.  
Dot and Bob turned around to face him. "Is it that good?"  
"Yep! Make all your wildest fantacies come true! We sure did!"   
Dot shot Bob a suggestive look.  
"We just may try it! Thanks, bro!" Bob grinned.  
"No prob, bro!"   
Meanwhile, Matrix had set Jo Ann back down. She turned to little Enzo. "You know, this means you're my brother, too, little guy!" She ruffled his hair.  
"Just what I need!! Another big sister!!!" Little Enzo teased, imitating Matrix.  
Jo Ann laughed, and bent down and kissed little Enzo on the cheek.  
Andri giggled and kissed little Enzo's other cheek.  
Jo Ann laughed. She eyed Matrix and AndrAIa thoughtfully.  
"Whatcha thinking, Jo?" Andri asked.  
"Oh...nothing..." Jo Ann smiled. Except maybe getting Matrix and AndrAIa together, she thought.  
"Tell me!!" the little game sprite begged.  
"Just thinking about getting Matrix and AndrAIa married," Jo Ann whispered in Andri's ear.  
Andri let out an excited squeal that halted all conversation in the PO.  
"Shhh...!" Jo Ann cautioned.  
"Whats so neat, Andri?" the older game-sprite asked her little "sister".  
"Nothing..." the small game sprite smiled, innocent-little-girl-like.  
"Okay..." AndrAIa smiled and went back to Matrix.  
"Next Cupid Conspiritors meeting, we'll have to leave them out, and put Bob and Dot in," Jo Ann whispered to Andri.  
"Neat!!"  
"When Bob and Dot get back from their Honeymoon, of course," Jo Ann continued to whisper to Andri.  
"Yeah..."  
Jo Ann whispered all this to the other members of the Cupid Conpircy, except for Matrix and AndrAIa. She would tell Bob and Dot when they returned from their Honeymoon.  
Dot and Bob were standing around; exchanging hugs with people.  
"We gonna start the conspiricy session without Bob and Dot, love?" Wild Card whispered to his bride.  
"We can, then fill them in later," she whispered back.  
Mouse walked up to Jo Ann and Wild Card, "That is gonna be one intense honeymoon!" She smiled at the happy couple.  
"In the Fantasy Suite? Of course it'll be!" Wild Card laughed.  
Mouse laughed, "Yeah...but do you know how long it took those two just to kiss; thats one helluva a lot of tension built up..."  
"Don't worry. Knowing Dot, the Honeymoon will be about one second! Then, it's back to business as usual," Wild Card smiled.  
"I don't know about that, love," Jo Ann smiled.  
"Li'l miss organized agreed to a spontanious weddin' didn't she? Ah have a feeling they're gonna disappear for a while," Mouse smiled.  
"Not for too long, I hope," Jo Ann said. "Dot's the COMMAND.COM and Bob's the leader of the Mainframe Guardians. They'll need to come back to their duties soon."  
"Yeah...well..."  
"'Well', what?"  
"Nothin'!" the hacker smiled and walked back to the Search Engine she loved.  
After Matrix and AndrAIa, Jo Ann thought, Ray and Mouse. Or Turbo and Monitor.  
Turbo stood in the corner, watching; alone.  
Monitor came in. "What's going on?"  
"Bob an' Dot jus' got hitched," Turbo explained.  
"They...they...did...?"  
"Yep!" Turbo smiled.  
A tear formed in Monitor's good eye, "Oh, Interface..." she whispered.  
"Ah don't think we've met. Ah'm Prime Guardian Turbo," Turbo said, offering his hand.  
"Monitor," she said simply, taking his large hand in her tiny one.  
"Pleased ta meet ya, Miss Monitor," Turbo smiled, gallantly kissing her hand.  
Monitor blushed slightly, unused to such chivalry.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you, too..." she said in her unsure Standard.  
"Where are ya from, Miss Monitor?" Turbo asked.  
"Omega," she told him, all her hate and terror that she had gone through there creeping into her voice.  
"Omega...?" The name seemed to ring a bell with Turbo.  
"The system closest to the Web..." She told him in that same haunted tone.  
"Yes...Ah...know...of it..." Turbo whispered in a halting voice.  
"You do?!" Shock and disgust crept into her tone.  
Turbo nodded, everything that he had heard and read about System Omega coming back to him.   
"But you are the Prime Guardian?! If you knew about us -- why didn't you help us?!" Tears fell down Monitor's cheek.  
Turbo had no answer for the question. Jo Ann noticed them and walked up.  
"It not too late to help them, is it, Turbo?" she asked quietly.  
"The system is nearly..." Monitor searched for the word in their language, "nearly destroyed... my brother was one of the last defenders to die..." her voice was sad and bitter.  
"Turbo, isn't there something you and the Guardians can do?" Jo Ann asked.  
"There is nothing anyone can do, except let that horrible place die!" monitor hissed. "Excuse me; I don't want to spoil your party..." She started to leave.  
"Don't go..." Turbo said. "Maybe there is something we can do..." His thoughts whirled and twisted inside his head as if leaves blown by the wind.  
Monitor pivoted on the balls of her feet. "What...?" she asked.  
One-by-one, Turbo's thoughts fitted themselves into place, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.  
"Turbo..." Jo Ann whispered. Everyone was watching him now.  
"A forced internal restart! It's rare, but it would do tha trick. All we need is tha power of a User ta start it off..."  
Monitor blinked, "What is a 'internal restart'?" she tried out the new words, her accent making them sound strange.  
"As Ah said, it's rare. But it's when tha core is used ta recreate tha conditions of a restart. But the User is tha one that has ta start tha reboot by issuein' tha right commands."  
Monitor blinked. "What would this do?" she asked, listening to him intently..  
"Tha same as an external restart: Activate tha system back-up. Repair all damage ta tha system. Restore all sprites an' binomes through their back-up copies."  
"Status!" Monitor whispered in hope.  
"Yes...But we need a User..." Turbo's voice trailed off.  
Monitor's face held hope for the first time in hours.   
"I thought...Jo Ann was a User..."  
"She is," Turbo smiled.  
"Can't she--?"   
"Our sceintists have been studing Jo Ann's powers for quite some time. They are amazin' -- she has even brought back a dead binome! Ah believe that she can initiate the internal restart without any problem."  
"Oh..." Monitor looked as if she wanted to hug someone.  
"Wait a minute, Turbo!" Wild Card said. "You mentioned that the core was used for this 'internal restart'. Does that mean that Jo Ann has to be in the core to initiate this restart?"  
"Would that be dangerous?" Monitor asked.  
"Not if she's on top of tha system's PO, tappin' tha core's power," Turbo smiled.  
"Thank-you both..."  
"When can we start?" Jo Ann asked, smiling.  
"You...would do this for me?" Monitor was crying now. "Why?!"  
"Guardian protocals," Jo Ann grinned. "But seriously, I want to help. If Turbo says I can help restore your system, then I've got to a least try."  
"Thank-you..." she whispered.  
"Start now?" Jo Ann asked. Turbo shook his head.  
"Tomorrow," he said. "Yore gonna need all yore energy an' strength ta pull off this miracle. An' nobody else can go...jest you an' Monitor. You won't be absorbed inta Omega's system, 'cause yer a User. But anyone else present durnin' tha restart will be reconfigured ta Omega's computer system."  
"What will that do to me?!" Monitor demanded.  
"Restore ya. Give ya back yer eye. Heal all wounds," Turbo replied.  
"My eye..." Monitor blinked again. "Would I remember everything?"  
"Ah don't know. Memory normally does stay with tha sprites an' binomes after a restart. But with a forced internal restart...Ah jest don't know..."  
"If it mean I forget Interface; I'm not going."  
"I could spare the energy now, and seal your memory. You'll remember everthing after the restart," Jo Ann offered.  
"Please..."  
"All right," Jo Ann said. The User Guardian placed her hands on Monitor's temples. She concentrated on creating a strong memory seal on the healer's mind. Blue energy flowed down her arms and into Monitor's mind. In nanos, the seal was in place.   
Monitor looked a little dizzy and reached out to get her balance. She grabbed Turbo's arm.  
"Steady now..." Turbo smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders to keep her from falling over.  
Monitor smiled at him and, spontaniously, hugged him.   
"Thank-you, Prime Guardian..."  
"Ah'm happy that we can help ya an' yore system."  
"I owe a debt of gratitude..."  
"All in a second's work for tha Guardians!" Turbo smiled.  
"Perhaps...but my people have fended for themselves for such a long time..." Monitor had yet to move out of Turbo's arms.  
"Then this will be a new beginin' for 'em. An' a fresh start fer relations between Omega an' tha Guardians," Turbo said.  
"I would," Monitor turned to face the Prime Guardian, "like that very much..."  
Maybe Turbo and Monitor won't NEED the Cupid Conspiritors! Jo Ann thought. She leaned against Wild Card.  
Dot and Bob finally noticed Monitor.  
"Hello, Monitor," Bob smiled. Dot did too.  
"Hello, Interface. Congratulations," her tone was rather frosty.  
Neither Bob nor Dot missed the tone. They exchanged loving looks, then turned back to Monitor.  
"I am...happy for you both," the scarred young woman said; her tone still a little cold.  
"Thank you, Monitor," Dot said quietly. She knew how much the healer cared about Bob.  
"I mean it..." she whispered.  
"I know..." Dot smiled.  
"Turbo," she looked fondly at the Prime Guardian, "came up with a plan to fix Omega..."  
"Ah'm happy ta be o' service ta ya, ma'am," Turbo smiled. He offered her his arm.  
Monitor, surprising herself as much as anyone else, took the offered arm.  
"Shall we go somewhere an' talk? There is much ta discuss..." Turbo smiled.  
"I would like that a lot.."  
Turbo led her to a private office. The others watched them go.  
"Well, all Ah can say is 'Go Turbo!'!" Mouse smiled.  
"And I need to go home and get some rest. I have a tough, busy day tomorrow," Jo Ann said. She laid her head on Wild Card's shoulder.  
Dot hugged Jo Ann. "Thank-you," she took Wild Card's hand, "both..."  
"You're very welcome, Dot," Jo Ann smiled wearily.  
"Well; m'love," Dot turned to Bob, "what are we gonna do tonight?"  
"Do what Wild Card suggested; portal to the SC and start our Honeymoon," Bob grinned.  
"Okay; let me reorganise my meetings for the next little while..."  
"Okay..." Bob smiled. He looked over at Wild Card and Jo Ann.   
Dot said her goodbyes to Jo and Wild Card and went into her office.  
Bob went over to his brother and sister-in-law.   
"Good night, you too..."  
"Good night, bro," Wild Card smiled. He clasped hands with his twin. Bob reached over and gave Jo Ann a final hug and kiss before the bounty-hunter and his bride returned home.  
"You guys are terrible schemers, but I am grateful..."  
"I'm just happy that you two are finally married," Jo Ann smiled.  
"Whaddya mean 'finally'? I never even thought about it until you and Turbo put the idea in my head!" Bob exclaimed.  
"Don't tell me you didn't have that engagement ring before tonight, bro," Wild Card grinned. "I know you, Bob. You bought that ring fairly soon after Mainframe's restart."  
Bob looked rather sheepish, "And if I deny it?"  
"I tell 'em about you gettin' lost in that cave back in the SC," Wild Card grinned mischieviously.  
"You wouldn't!"  
"Oh, wouldn't I?!?" Wild Card continued to grin at his brother.  
"Stop it, Wild Card!" Jo Ann wearily scolded.  
Dot came back in, "Okay; we have one cycle..." she grinned.  
"Well, have fun, guys," Jo Ann smiled.  
"We will..." Dot smiled broadly at them. Then, she realised she hadn't organised someone to take care of little Enzo. "Matrix, AndrAIa; can you guys watch Enzo for me, while we're gone?"  
"Sure," AndrAIa smiled, before Matrix could protest.  
"Thanks!"  
"No prob, Dot!" Matrix smiled.  
Dot and Bob kissed and then he made a portal and they disappeared into the SC.  
"We gotta go, guys," Jo Ann said. "I'm tired, and I'm going to need all the energy I can store up to restore System Omega."  
"Goodnight!" AndrAIa hugged them.  
"Night," Jo Ann and Wild Card said. They left for their apartment.  
"Come on kids," AndrAIa rounded up Enzo and Andri; "Lets go home... its late..."  
"Okay," Andri and little Enzo said.  
"Goodnight Mouse; Ray!"  
"Night," the hacker and the Search Engine replied.  
When everyone else had left, Mouse turned to Ray, "Ah wonder how Turbo and Monitor are gettin' on..."  
"Well, let's just leave 'em alone, luv," Ray smiled. "I'd rather discuss...us..."  
"Sure..." The hacker grinned.  
Ray and Mouse left the Principle Office to go to Al's. Ray knew of a private little booth there that would be perfect for a late-night date.  
"Now y've peaked mah curiosity..." Mouse smiled.  
Ray only grinned.   
They arrived at Al's.  
"Now can ya tell me what's one yoah mind?"  
"Like I said...us..." Ray let his voice trail off as he grinned at Mouse.   
"Wut about us, sugah?"  
For an answer, Ray leaned over the table and gave Mouse a long, passionate kiss.  
The hacker brought her hands up and cradled his face, returning the kiss.  
"How'd you like to do that --and more-- all the time?" Ray asked her when they parted.  
"Whattaya sayin' Ray?" Mouse had a feeling she knew.  
Ray brought out a gold ring. It looked liked Mouse's staisus ring, but there was a diamond where the gold flat top of the other was. Mouse's symbol was carved into the jewel.  
"Marry me?" Ray asked, putting the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand.  
"Ah thought ya'd nevah ask, sugah...'course ah will..."  
They sealed their engagement with another long kiss. When they parted at last, Ray said, "But lets wait for Bob, Dot, and Jo Ann to get back. I want them at our wedding."  
"Of course sugah...Ah wouldn' dream of it..."  
Ray grinned. Quietly, Al's waiter brought them each an energy shake, then walked back to his counter.  
Mouse sighed happily.  
"Now...if we can just get Matrix and AndrAIa married off..." Ray smiled.  
Mouse laughed, "They will...in time..."  
"Soon, I hope, or they'll be the only sprites in Mainframe not married."  
"They've been together a long time -- maybe they like not being married..." Mouse suggested.  
"You know Jo Ann's gonna try and hitch 'em up, luv. And she won't rest until they are. I think she likes playing match-maker."  
"So do ah...but they know their own heart better'n we do..."  
"She'll get 'em wedded, wait and see. She's probibly schemein' to get us married!" Ray grinned.  
Mouse laughed, "Probably..."  
"We just beat her to it, luv!"  
"Don't it feel good...?"  
"Yep!" Ray grinned. He leaned over and kissed Mouse again.  
Mouse got up from her side of the booth and sat next to him.  
Ray pulled her closer to him and continued the kiss.  
Mouse let all her fears melt away and relaxed into enjoying Ray's kiss..  
Three of the four --no, five, counting Turbo and Monitor-- Mainframe couples launching into married life, thought Ray. Two to go.  
Mouse pulled away from Ray for a sip of her drink.  
I have a feeling, the Cupid Conspiricy has just begun, Ray thought as he sipped his own drink.  
"What on yoah mind, love?"  
"Just thinkin' that the Cupid Conspiricy isn't over yet."  
Mouse grinned,"Probably not..."  
"And only time will tell if it is successfull with the rest of it's match-makin'."  
"Ah think Turbo an' Monitor are getting kinda friendly on their own..."  
"It sure looks that way," Ray grinned.  
"Ah'm jest glad she's kept her hands off Bob."  
"Yes. Maybe Turbo will marry Monitor. I hope so."  
"Aren't we gettin' a tad ahead of ourselves? She may have someone back home..."  
"Not in Omega, luv."  
"She might. What about that 'Status' guy she mentioned?"  
"Bob an' Jo Ann knows who he is, I'd wager. But I don't think he's her boyfriend. She was still acting like she wanted Turbo even after she mentioned Status."  
"Ah guess...Ah don't think she was exactly comin' onto him..."  
"We can ask her tomorrow before she and Jo Ann leave for Omega."  
"We should..."  
"All right. Tomorrow, we find out just who Status is!"  



End file.
